


鸦 Raven

by Againsthe



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 因为会剧透所以简介什么都不写。虽然也没什么悬疑的内容。SG世界观，跟朋友自设设定下的Trepan和Prowl。





	鸦 Raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seyxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyxs/gifts).



“身份标识。”  
“环锯。”  
“知道你为什么会在这里吗？”

 

警车用完整的光镜盯着受询位上的机体，视线冰冷。后者却像是完全没有感觉到一样，在双手被固定的情况下，换了个舒适的坐姿。  
“一大循环四十七周后我有一场会诊。”  
警车吸了口气，放下手持的数据板，电子笔尖轻敲几下屏幕，选择清除所有数据。  
“那么我们再来一遍，回答我的问题。”  
环锯露出了不满的神色，但警车不为所动。  
“身份标识。”  
“这是浪费时间，你从我这里得不到什么。”环锯说，“你自己都不知道你想要什么，而我只不过是个普通人。”  
“你只需要回答我的问题，我会审查所有人作出我的判断。”警车打断他，然后抬起没有拿笔的手。  
陡然出现的瞬间强电流让环锯尖叫了一声，痛苦地蜷缩起来，直到电流彻底从他的机体中消失。  
“一次警告。”警车说，再次敲了敲笔尾，声音冷漠地没有一丝起伏，“身份标识。”  
“派……派尼克斯的环锯。”  
警车无视了环锯重新抬头时光镜里的憎恨，相反，他很满意“警告”之后他的配合，瞧，现在他就老实多了。  
“职位。”  
“铁堡医疗与技术综合学院的脑外科医生。”  
“三个循环日前的工作路径。”  
“这是隐私，你无权过问，我的工作符合保密协——啊啊！”  
环锯的抗议在电流中变成另一串痛苦的尖叫。  
“两次警告。你应该明白我和你之前遇到过的人不同。”警车放下手，再次复述了一遍他的问题，“三个循环日之前，你的工作路径，不要有遗漏。”  
环锯没有立刻回答，他剧烈地喘息着，冷凝液从脑外医生轻薄的护甲缝隙间滴淌而下，本该纯澈的液体里悬浮着黑的的焦炭物质。  
警车没有得到回应，不耐烦地再次抬手。  
“等等——我说，警官，我说——但是让我回忆一下。”环锯哀求道。  
警车放下手，不是因为环锯的话，而是他知道脑外医生的机体已经到了极限——正在他的计算之中，只有恰到好处的利用刑罚才能起到效果。  
“说。”警车看着他，他的光镜里没有任何感情色彩，冷漠得宛如一台无意识的机器。

三个循环日前，铁堡的上层区里发生了一起骇人听闻的恶性事件，字面意义上的骇人听闻。  
受害人是个议员，一名下级议员，是个实打实的贵族。塞伯坦虽然日渐衰落，却也已经上十万年没有发生过针对贵族阶级的恶性事件。事情一出现，整个议会顿时震动。所有人都想知道这样的事情为什么发生，又如何防止它发生在自己身上。  
所以本来应该在卡隆的警车才会出现在铁堡。不止他一个人，一切塞伯坦现下最顶尖的力量都被议员们调动起来。医疗中心十万年来首次暂时闭门，不对公众开放，只因为排号体检的议员要求占据所有的医疗资源。  
环锯也是“被占据的医疗资源”其中一部分，包括他本来应该去参加的会诊。  
这部分要说回那个倒霉的下级议员身上。  
三天之前发生的不是命案，说起来那本来只是一次普通的体检，但旁人很难说得清是什么驱使一名议员心血来潮选择公共医疗资源，又心血来潮选择了最透彻的全身体检。  
“手法很高明，但瞒不过我。”救护车在他的报告中如是写到。那张记载着一名议员缺失了机体0.325%质量的报告从医院传到议会，又作为公开资料从每个议员手中经过，引起了一场穿越整个塞伯坦的地震。  
0.325%是个非常巧妙的数字，刚好不超过一个塞伯坦人日常磨损消耗的质量，一般的医生会忽略这么小的浮动，只有救护车能发现其中的问题——他的个人数据库里拥有整个塞伯坦九成议员最初的机体原始数据，精准到小数点后三千零七十二位，哪怕那名贵族后来改装过自己也不影响他的数据判断——他是谁？是这个星球上最好的外科机械医生，他的名字就等于“改装”。  
这些质量损失不是磨损，而是来自细小零件缺失。  
报告里列举了几个复杂到光是字符就有三行，看一眼就会让人头疼不已的名词，毋庸置疑它们本来应该属于那名议员的机体，现在却消失了。  
议员至今还在医疗中心，比起接受治疗更像是医生们的实验品，日子过得水深火热。救护车看他的眼神像是在好奇一台机体究竟可以损失多少零件而不出问题，又或者能不能让他知道什么部分是必备的，什么是可有可无的。  
环锯要去——本来要去参加的会诊则关注这名议员的精神状态：为何他和他的私人医生没有发现这个问题。  
救护车强行查询了那个私人医生的数据库，竟然惊讶地发现储存的图纸上就不存在那几个零件——问题在于一个专业的机械医生不会漏过这样的错误，但直到这件事公之于众之前，它就像是一个盲点一样被议员和他的私人医生忽略。  
这就到了脑模块医学的范畴。  
环锯虽然不是最顶尖的脑外医生，却也有资格在铁堡医科院的列得一名专家席位。这也意味着他在警车的嫌疑名单上，严酷的调查官不会放过一点蛛丝马迹或可能性。  
至于电刑——那本来就是警车审讯的一环。

两次电击之后，本来有些老神在在的环锯变得老实了许多。他一五一十地交代了自己三天前的行踪，包括“在医院的杂物间里和一个商人的保镖拆了一发”这种细枝末节的事情。  
如果不是警车要求他跳过，他可能会把细节详细到那个保镖的输出管上有几圈螺纹埋线，充能后抬起了多少角度，甚至一次交换的液体升数是多少。  
警车对这种纯追求快感的事情毫无兴趣，外界甚至传闻他没有为自己安装相关的元件组。在环锯完成他的讲述之后，他只询问了一些叙述中他认为模糊不清的部分，完成记录后就把脑外科医生从警署的刑讯室里送了出去。  
重获自由的环锯因为时间问题，毫不客气地径直离开，甚至省了基本的“客套环节”。  
警车送走他后回到自己的座位上，面对少了受审对象而显得有些空寂的刑讯室，陷入沉思。就像环锯挑衅他时所说的一样，他没有任何头绪，甚至不知道自己应该往哪个方向调查，才在这里宁可杀错一千不放过一个的进行询问。  
但此时，警车更在意的是第一次电击后，环锯无意间流露出来的眼神。  
那种炽热和蔑视，可不是因为疼痛而对始作俑者产生的憎恨。  
即使眼前的这件事情和他没有关系，也必须提醒他在铁堡的同事们小心关注才行。  
普通人？警车意识到自己冷笑了一声。怕是一点都普通不起来吧。

“……审讯只是普通的排除嫌疑……不，我确定他什么都不知道……好的，我会找机会做的……你得保证我的安全……我明白了，那么这段时间暂停联络。”  
环锯挂断通讯，用力揉捏一下保持到僵硬的肩膀，电击烧灼的后遗症没那么容易修复。如果之后有机会休息，他一定要找个机会去好好保养一下。  
小巷突然一阵响动，本该一无所有的黑暗中蓦然亮起了一双淡蓝色的光镜。  
环锯猛地扭头，发现只是一只爬上焚化桶盖的屑栗鼠和它的大眼睛。他松了口气，把最后一条抱怨的消息编辑完，通过保密线路发送出去后，便把端口芯片抽了出来揉碎。环锯本准备焚烧，但眼下有个更好的选择——喂给焚化桶上的这只小动物。  
屑栗鼠本是荒野的生物，以各种金属为食，因长相可爱便被一些贵族捕捉带回后饲养，养得腻味了便随便扔出住所，就像他们对待呼之即来挥之即去的下等居民。城市里流浪的屑栗鼠因而习惯于接受人们的喂食。那只屑栗鼠从环锯手里接过端口芯片后便咔嚓咔嚓啃咬起来。屑栗鼠的长牙能轻易咬碎最稳定的碳结晶，后者比大多数金属和人造材质都坚固，何况一枚小小的芯片。  
确实是销毁小东西的好帮手。  
“好好吃，小家伙。”环锯小声地说着，看着它把芯片一点点咬碎成渣吞下肚子，嘴角不自觉地浮起。  
屑栗鼠很快就把芯片咬完了，被人饲养过一阵的生物再次抬起头，用圆溜溜的光镜盯着环锯，讨要下一份投喂。  
看来它原来的主人很慷慨。环锯又笑了笑，伸手把屑栗鼠从焚化桶盖上提了起来，用手指戳了戳它的肚子，里面现在正装着已经彻底无用了的通讯芯片渣子。  
屑栗鼠扑腾了两下自己的爪子，接着便老实不动了。  
“还想吃？跟我回家去吃吧，我那里正好还有点别的东西要找机会处理掉，就便宜你了。”

 

“太棒了——”救护车又拿到了一份新鲜出炉报告，等他提取完有用的资料之后，这份原件会被转交到相关的调查官手里。他不在乎那个人是谁，但这份报告里面的内容足够让他兴奋起来。  
“来看看这个！”他敲着桌子把这份报告拿给另外的医生看，后者兴致缺缺，只敷衍地浏览了一遍。  
“是是，又一个质量缺损的议员。”药师打了个哈欠，百无聊赖地划拉了两下，“哦，这个零件是新的——没了，我看完了。”他其实根本没怎么看，也不想看，抬手就把数据板塞回到救护车手上。  
这些报告大同小异，有区别的只不过是那些0.325%由哪几个零件组成。和救护车每次都像是发现了新玩具一样的快乐不同，药师看不出哪里有趣，或许这就是纯粹的外科医生和病理学者的区别。  
救护车像是没有看出他的不感兴趣，拿回了数据板就开始喋喋不休地讲述这些对他来说有多么新奇和充满价值。药师在他天马行空的想法之中昏昏欲睡，又沉沉地打了另一个哈欠，最终忍无可忍地起身。  
“我要回自己的实验室了。”他打断救护车。  
议会的首席医官露出了拒绝的表情，他搭上药师的肩膀，半是强迫把他按回座位上：“你不是要等另一边的讨论结果吗？再等一会儿，我觉得他们就快结束了，正好我们一起再讨论一下。”  
救护车手里的数据板硌在药师的肩塔上，既不舒服也没必要。他没好气地把它们拍开，但救护车说的有道理。环锯的会已经开了大半天，估计要不了多久就会有结果。药师向下滑到椅子的靠背窝里，懒洋洋地同意再等一会儿。  
救护车抓着他的数据板，跨过药师笔直伸出来的双腿，没放过往飞行者腿上摸一把的机会。他走到另一边自己的矩阵台前，把数据板整个插进卡槽，刚准备导出自己需要的信息片段，实验室的大门就刷地打开了。  
环锯从门外进来，和他一起走进来的还有荣格，心理学的专家。这样一来，当初铁堡医疗与技术学院，医疗院的四名优秀毕业生就都在这了。  
这是个秘密集会，除了他们自己，外人并不知道他们之间的友好关系。  
药师从椅子上坐直了起来，收起腿。荣格绕过他找了个位置坐下，环锯靠在桌边，一手撑住台面。不等他询问，环锯先一步开口了。他跳过所有论据，直接阐述结果。  
“议会接受了我的判断，所有‘受害人’都接受过记忆单元手术。”  
“这就解释了为什么他们都没有意识到自己的错误。”救护车打了个响指。  
“像是个大型实验。”药师叉起双手的手指，“至少我们这里已经有个人被自己的发现乐得不知道自己是谁了。”  
“不，肯定不是实验。”荣格谨慎地开口，“行为模式解释不通，何况没必要特别以议员为目标。”  
“有一种可能。”药师摸了摸下颏扣，“或许相比之下那个人接触议员更为方便。”  
“这种级别的记忆单元手术难吗？”救护车问。  
“很难，据我所知没有几个人能做到。”环锯摇了摇头。  
“那么怀疑的范围就小了很多。”  
“但他们都没有动机做这样的事情。”荣格看着环锯，“你说呢？”  
从犯一开始就节奏极快的讨论到此突然停顿，救护车和药师也看向了环锯，讨论的结果似乎很明显。  
环锯于是抄起胳膊，露出一丝好笑的表情。  
“所以？仅仅是这些原因，你们就觉得是我？”  
救护车带头笑了起来，第一个怀疑的荣格低下头调整了一下眼镜的位置。  
“因为你正好符合所有的要求。”药师摆动了一下自己的手腕，“与机体有关但非实验——也就是说不是我和救护车的同行，加上接触议员的便利，足够的专业技术，以及动机——动机，环锯。”  
“唯一动机。”荣格补充道，“很合理。”  
在场的所有人都知道环锯的小爱好，于是他爽快地承认了。  
“好吧，你们猜的对。”  
不再需要询问那些小零件哪去了，救护车谴责地看着他。  
“这么有趣的事情你应该叫上我！”  
毕竟，哪怕环锯只是告诉他们过一声，救护车也不会把报告交到议会手里。  
“不，你一定会让我帮你做实验，而我不需要那么多零件。”环锯答。  
相对救护车被噎得说不出话的表情，药师毫不客气地大笑了起来。  
“现在怎么办？”救护车两手一摊，一副老子什么都没做错的表情，“事情已经闹大了。”  
荣格略有些无奈地叹了口气，一锤定音。  
“我会帮忙善后。”  
他的表态给这件事划下了确定的走向。  
环锯愉快地眯起光镜。

 

得知最初的受害者已经由首席医官的许可而出院，警车的转换炉里顿时有了噪音。他重新整理好情绪，不让自己这个消息影响自己太多，以无事发生的面部表情——毫无变化的表情看向桌对面的人。  
“我希望你把刚才的内容再重复一遍。”  
对方的脸上出现了不满，但在警车的注视下，他还是老实地从头开始复述。  
警车虽然已经听过一遍，但被消息分了一下心，他也不敢肯定自己听得完整。他此时的谈话对象并不擅长叙述，有时他甚至需要停下来，倒回去重新讲述，因而格外地枯燥乏味。倘若不是警车，换另一个人在这里，恐怕听了个开头就会起身离开，但即便是警车，也听着听着最终走了神。  
他回忆自己最近审讯过的每一个人。其他人能想到的东西，警车没有理由想不到，甚至每一份送到议员手中的报告他都会得到一份副本方便调查。他筛选了整个医科院里所有技术够格，身份也足够接触议员的医生，最后列出了一个比简短稍长的清单。这就是他这一段时间来的全部工作，拘留、审问、威胁，当他认为必要时就使用刑罚。  
一无所获。  
近乎。  
环锯的名字一直漂浮在刑侦官的处理器里。他相信继续追查这个人，他一定能有所收获，他不确定的是他的收获是否会和现在的事情有关。  
但有一件事情，警车能够肯定。  
“没有问题了，谢谢合作。”他站起身把疲惫的受审人送出审讯室，之后会有其他人安排他的去向。能像环锯那样配合完调查就直接离开的只是少数，大多都得回到阴暗的单人隔间里享受孤寂。  
警车把那些和现在关系不大的事情沉进处理器的底层，打开录音开始比对自己一天询问的结果。  
他清楚自己为何被议会从卡隆调回来负责这件事，他们要的并不是一个真相，或者，不只是一个真相，而是把柄和利用。  
警车擅长刨根问底。  
他有一些小发现，或许他能借此找到突破口。

屑栗鼠会把自己吃下去的金属分解成基本原子，然后融合进自己的身体里。当它们吃下坚固的金属时，牙齿就会增长，吃下超过消化能力的合金时，其中不那么稳定的部分就会形成碎屑，保存在其头到腹部的金属板夹层之间。  
环锯正将这些碎屑装进他惯用的收集盒里。腹舱大开的屑栗鼠躺在他的工作台上，强光灯将其中每一个细节都照得透亮。环锯没有用任何固定器，屑栗鼠也没有进入下线状态，而是张大着自己笼络了不少贵族的光镜，好奇地盯着桌边的环锯，仿佛并不知道自己的机体已经被打开，取走了其中的一部分。  
为一只屑栗鼠进行痛觉遮断和认知干预的手术只不过是举手之劳。环锯做过更多更麻烦的手术，对付屑栗鼠，他甚至不需要用到第二根埋设在指尖里的手术探针。  
环锯把装着碎屑的盒子拿到强光灯下，用小指拨拉着里面的东西，直到看到一颗混着黑色斑点的金属从周围其他碎屑下露出模样。这些黑色的金属来自一个极其稀有的样本，环锯整整布置了三个沃恩，才有机会靠近并采集到其中的一小块样本。他当时暴殄天物地直接消耗掉了其中的大半，沉溺在得来不易的享受之中，直到最后才刹住了自己，剩下的三分之一块碎片被他一直小心储存到今天。  
他不得不处理掉自己的所有库存，否则他就会有麻烦，屑栗鼠储存金属的方式和能力给了他一个意外之喜。  
环锯小心地把它从里面镊了出来，凑近灯下，欣喜若狂地发现在黑色和普通金属的铁灰之间还包裹夹杂着一层一层纤薄的银白物质，那是他的另一份收藏Z  
“完美！”环锯赞叹道。他简直迫不及待想要和人分享一下这份绝佳的产物，但可惜的是在他认识的范围里还没有人能跟他分享同样的快乐。  
他只能自己品尝。  
字面意义。  
塞伯坦人并不以金属为食，环锯却吃掉了它。他咀嚼，舌头灵巧地舔住断落的零星碎片，将它们推回齿间，就像咬一颗刚刚塞进嘴里的口香糖。从屑栗鼠里取出来的碎屑虽然不再拥有原本的结构，咀嚼起来少了那种碎裂的刺激，却拥有丰富的口感。金属苦涩的味道在舌尖上绽放，蔓延，依稀能分辨出不同寻常的味道，分别来自两种特别的金属，让他怀念起自己刚刚得到它们的时候。  
噢，那时环锯还是个学生，机械外科的知识还是靠逼着救护车给他补了几节课才了解了其中一二，勉强达到足够他使用需要的水平。  
现在，环锯早就手艺娴熟。

警车没想到自己会在这里遇到环锯，但后者却对他的出现并不意外。他停下脚步，犹豫自己是不是应该靠近。  
环锯对他打了个手势，用口型说道：“祝我们合作愉快。”  
警车一时还没明白他的意思。他看到本来不应该出现在这里的医疗首席从环锯身后的门里走出，而那扇门里的地方，本来是警车接到消息打算在所有人之前先抵达的地方。  
有那么一瞬间警车几乎克制不住自己的嘲弄。  
环锯转过身去和救护车说了句什么，后者侧过身从环锯的身边伸出头快速地看了警车一眼，并抓紧在这个简短的时间里给了他一个相当友善的微笑。  
警车一阵恶寒。  
救护车恶名在外，没有一个正常人会觉得他脸上的友善微笑真的能有什么好意思。  
警车扭过头，假装自己根本没有注意那个方向。好在医疗首席也没真的把他放在眼里，更不在乎他的表态有多蹩脚。救护车显然更关注的人还是环锯，警车认为他大概是作为首席要求了解情况，但他和环锯的对话甚至没有持续到一个循环就结束了，又显得有些敷衍了事。  
警车忍不住想如果他负责询问这会持续多久。  
一个大循环？  
但医疗首席已经变形成他那辆造型夸张的绿色吊车自行离开，而环锯转过身——  
他热情地邀请警车过去。  
警车不会因为他曾经坐在自己的电刑椅上而有任何愧疚，他只是做自己的工作。  
但就在警车迈步走向环锯的时候，他的通讯台里亮起了他为直属议会成员设置的特殊提示。警车下意识地点开它，仍然停留在环锯方向的目光突然发现对方的目光，以他们之间的相熟程度评价，似乎有些热烈得过头。  
于此同时，传入的讯息开始播放，议员电子化模糊的声音在警车的内置处理器上响起。  
“高级调查官警车。从此时起，我们把记忆单元手术专家环锯指派给你，直到你的任务完成，他接受你的所有指令。利用好这个优势，解决我们的麻烦。我们期待着听到你的汇报。”  
这可不是什么好事。警车一瞬间就明确了这件事的意义，尤其是结合他不久之前审问出来的消息。  
调查官金黄色光镜的透光孔随着情绪的跌落而微微放大，此时他并没有注意到环锯的视线落点就在他的光镜上。  
这是个致命的疏忽。

 

警车不由得长喟一口气。  
他对那些纯粹的享受没有太大兴趣。  
尽管在这个腐朽且衰败中的社会里，每个人都在竭尽所能享受更多东西，哪怕只是一时的自我催眠。他这样的人虽然异类，也还没有异类到彻底变成另一种生物。  
液体涌动，混入了气体一并咽下时的咕噜声使他电压不稳。  
警车向后靠着，手里拿着他的数据板。他卸下了机体紧绷的力量，身体的重心交付给身后的椅背，可复性的弹性金属贴合地托住了他的后背和腰轴，十分舒适，也合适环锯现在的动作。  
这种高档的享受器械所在的自然不会是办公室，至少不是警车自己的办公室。  
环锯慢慢地将调查官才只退去了一小部分充能的管线吐出口腔，缓慢、意犹未尽般地舔下嘴角缠挂的液体丝线，然后抬起头。  
警车的光镜中漂浮着刚刚过载后的不真实感，环锯习以为常。机体纤细的记忆单元手术师摁下调查官依然昂扬的输出管，爬上他的胸甲，像条妩媚的毒蛇。  
“怎么？从来没有人这样对你吗？”他好笑地在警车金黄色的光镜前晃晃手，勾回他的注意力，“你是个神铸？别告诉我你从下流水线到目前从来没和人拆卸过，刚才我还以为我喝到的是欧米伽本尊的次能液，我的舌头都木了。调查官啊，定时排放沉积的次能液对身心都有好处，能让你思维更灵敏。”  
“我是冷铸。”警车回答，似乎已经缓过了神，不为所动地将环锯从自己的身上撸了下去，“你可以继续，但别说废话，别故意打断我。”  
环锯看着警车将视线放回数据板上，忍不住啧了一声，然而调查官似乎真的不打算再对他做出任何反应。警车没有对接面板的传言显然已经证伪，不过眼下的状况倒是让环锯明白了这个传言到底从何而来。他有些不舍地将自己的注意力从那双罕见地能泛出冷意来的金黄色光镜上扯了下来，再次俯身将警车的输出管叼进嘴里吮吸。  
好在调查官不仅口径优秀，而且是他喜欢的那口，不知道多久没有发泄过自己的小年轻似乎也还有许多次机会，算是意外之喜。  
正餐之前来点前菜也不错。  
虽然是议会的要求，环锯本人倒是并不讨厌这份工作。况且，他现在反而可以近距离监视调查官的活动。  
哦，负距离。

几天前的实地调查一无所获。  
比起环锯表现出来的意料之中，警车更怀疑先前离开的救护车。他并不想深入思考为什么医生会比他这位调查官得到消息还快得多，对危险的预感自从他收下和环锯有关的命令后便一直没有消停。为了把那些从处理器里暂时压下，警车逼迫自己心无旁骛地检查每个细节，以至于到了琐碎和令人厌恶的程度，可惜的是是甚至没有一个人敢在他们面前表达不满。  
环锯大概在更早的时候就接到了他那一部分的命令，因而才对警车如此热情。  
议会直接下令将他指派给了警车，那么在命令生效期间，这位记忆单元手术师几乎等同“属于”警车，对自己的主人热情看起来是件理所当然的事情，后续自然也还有许多更进一步的表示。  
像是照顾“使用者”的机体物理需要。  
整场搜查，以及对涉事人员的审问都毫无收获。警车在烦躁中反复查看最新的数据报告，受害者的范围从议员扩大到了平民——并非此前没有平民受害，而是根本没人关心平民——但这个范围的扩大仍然导致里一开始警车的许多假设出现了纰漏，例如“犯人针对议员作案”的部分，和更多。  
平民案例里，机体缺失的零件质量就没有它在议员身上时那么精妙了。环锯向警车转述了救护车的意见，并且补充了尽管如此，平民也接受过记忆修改手术。  
因此这是个“死亡”案例。  
缺失了过多元件导致他的机体对能量酒类的耐受程度下降，而他对此一无所知，依然按照往常的方式酗酒。过度增压的能量循环烧毁了他的转换炉，不仅引起停机，而且泄漏的能量污染了整个机体内舱，也腐蚀掉了大多数元件。  
先一步赶到的救护车已经回收了他的余烬，留下无用的空壳随便警车想怎么处理。  
警车没有处理，也不需要更多尸检。他才刚回到铁堡，如果这是在卡隆，他会有很多处理方式。尸体给了环锯，他显然能处理好，而警车不关心他如何处理。  
除此之外环锯能给警车带来的帮助并不多。哪怕议会已经暂时把他送给了警车，他也不打算借用环锯在记忆单元上的造诣省略自己的步骤，比如审讯。  
“审讯时你看起来简直是另一个人。”环锯这么说的时候不无意有所指，“现在这样更好，看起来也更有精神。”  
但他确实很擅长拆卸。警车想，隐忍地将手放上医官的腰侧。  
环锯会意地向下坐得更深。他的体内有着比警车最初想象中更大的空间，湿润柔软的接口包容地接纳着警车伸入的管线。丰富的润滑液从缝隙间咕啾挤出，润湿了两人链接在一起的部分。他看来并不在意这个深度下警车已经弄坏了他的次能舱阀门，本不应该从外侧进入的口子报复般紧紧箍住了顶端下方的第一道螺纹。环锯富有技巧地小幅抬动着，一下一下地用损坏的阀门套弄它，警车的换气声如其所愿地逐渐失去原本平稳的节奏。  
环锯慢条斯理地加快着自己的节奏，然后又一次开了口。  
“调查官，我虽然只是个普通的脑外科机械医生，但是我上过几乎每个议员的充电床。那些老东西可比你这样的小年轻难伺候多了，但是我总能让他们满意。你知道，其他的医生总是会有这样那样麻烦的工作。但他们很少给我派任务，因为他们不舍得。如果我上了别人的充电床——像这样，很舒服对吗？不用掩饰，我看得出来——他们之中就得有个人少享受一次快乐。”  
他抬起手摸向警车的面甲，后者犹豫了一下，没有躲开。环锯的拇指划过他的眼缘，然后摁住调查官绷紧的嘴角。警车看着他，即使已经渐入过载的边缘，黄色光镜中仍然能出疑惑和谨慎。  
环锯嘴角的笑容越发甜蜜，他接下来的话让警车几乎从拆卸的情绪中跌落出来。  
“作为调查官，你的脑子转得很快，也足够小心。你猜到了他们把我派给你的目的，也猜到如果不同意和我拆卸，议会就会知道你的脑袋壳里装着其他东西。”  
“你……”  
“嘘。”环锯压住他的嘴唇，“别扫兴，这可是难得的享受。保留一下你的耐心，待会儿我还要告诉你一个更有趣的事情。”  
他沾着警车自己的电解液在听他的唇上抹开，液体的色泽给调查官脸上的阴沉添上了另一种暗示的味道。  
环锯凑近了他，讨好地亲吻着，声音模糊道：“有人说过你的光镜很好看吗？没有？很荣幸我是第一个这么说的人。”  
警车并不理会这样的称赞，但下一秒突然意识到环锯已经巧妙地遮住了他全部的光镜视野。他挣动了一下，视野边缘的缝隙里闪过了一道令人毛骨悚然的亮光——那是脑外医生手指上的探针。警车的警报系统开始疯狂地折磨他的处理器，警车暴怒地想要将环锯从自己身上彻底推开。  
一直拿捏着自己动作的环锯落下了自己圈套的最后一环。他把警车管线顶端的相当一部分都纳进了自己的次能舱里，狭小的入口剐过了每一道螺纹线内侧暗设的传感节点，剥开机体的最后一道抵抗。准时而至的过载彻底将警车淹没，他的所有一切意图都在狂暴的电子浪潮中被击碎和消弥，机体随着星球的重力而松散地倒回座椅靠背之中，光镜闪烁了几下，透光孔松散到不成圆形。  
环锯感受着源源不断灌进次能舱里的液体，绷直后背，在次能舱超限的警报之中发出满足的叹息。他的指尖已经触碰到了警车的颈后，在看不到的部分，探针已经刺穿了坚硬的金属。  
“调查官，你可真是太慷慨了……”当环锯再次开口时，他体内过多的次能液已经找到了新的出路，从破损的槽口挤出接口，源源不断的涌出，将他们的腿间弄得更加湿润一片。他像是刚刚吃饱的掠夺兽一样眯着自己的光镜，低下头看着警车。刺入的探针已经剥夺了警车所有的动作，但恰到好处地保留了他的感知能力和意识。  
“你知道那些时时刻刻都在担心自己余烬安全的议员，他们是怎么被人神不知鬼不觉地偷走零件的吗？”  
警车金黄色的光镜中燃烧着冰冷的怒火。  
环锯伸手抚摸上去，现在他可以光明正大地表现出他对警车光镜的喜爱了。  
“小心你自己的机体。即便是最小心谨慎的人，在过载的一瞬间都会卸下自己所有的防备，这样就会让人有机可乘。这是个给你这样的好孩子的忠告，我已经很久没有这么满足过了，经常拆卸的家伙可存不了像你这么多的次能液，噢……”他抬起身，板起警车的脑袋，让他看到自己身下失去了管线堵塞而更加糟糕的液体涌出，然后捧住警车的脸，略带怜悯地说，“坏消息是，你大约没有机会用得上这个忠告了。但好消息是，恭喜你，你找已经找到那个偷走议员们零件的人了，就是我。”  
他坐到警车的身上，混合着液体用自己的接口涂抹他的腹甲，丝毫不在意这样的行为看起来有多么恶劣。  
“议会希望你死，亲爱的调查官，不用担心这件事最后会怎么样，我们会处理好它的，也会处理好你的余烬。”环锯最后说道，贪婪地舔起嘴角，“现在，我想知道你的光镜是不是和它们看起来一样美味。”

警车早该把环锯和“研究所”联系起来。  
他甚至应该从一开始就注意到：如果只是一般的医生又怎么胆敢对他，对议会的调查官露出那样的眼神。然而以警车对研究所一鳞半爪的了解，他又无法将眼前近乎猖獗但看起来其实真的还算普通的脑外科医生与那个，以恐怖研究和疯子闻名黑色世界的研究机构放到一起。  
据说研究所里甚至很少有能与人正常沟通的研究者。  
“不，当然不是那样，没那么可怕。”环锯对他的困惑好笑地解释说，“里面当然还有正常人，说是正常人也不太合适。总之没有传闻里那么可怕，最多也就是像救护车那种人吧，疯起来的时候也挺吓人。”  
目前时间暂时对警车而言没有了任何意义，环锯切断了警车对机体的所有掌控，却善良地允许他思考和交流。他似乎并不在乎自己现在告诉警车的都是议会最大的黑暗和秘密，而且很享受这样与躺在台上的手术对象闲聊的过程。如果忽略警车现在的状况，环锯其实是个相当好的聊天对象和信息源。  
“救护车也是研究所的人？”警车从他的话里挑出可能是重点的部分继续询问道。上一次从停机状态中醒来后，他就了解了自己的状况，既无法动弹，也没有触觉和痛觉，光镜被在他的昏迷的时候已经被环锯剜出，因而视觉也不再属于他。环锯如他自己所说的一样，从一开始就先满足了他自己的口腹欲望，就算有好心，也没有余裕再给他换一副新的光镜。  
这不是重点，环锯显然正在对他的脑模块做些什么，但警车无法意识到，也无法知道他做了什么，但看起来并不像是和记忆有关。  
“唔，我提醒过你，我能看到你现在在想什么。”环锯抽出一支手，触碰了一下警车的面甲。  
单纯是“吃掉”他的光镜似乎还没有完全满足环锯，他仍然喜欢触碰失去光镜后留下的空洞，像是对其中裸露的剩余部分产生了新的兴趣。在警车知道他是个食人者之后，这实在不是什么好消息。  
“我很高兴你的思维比原来还敏捷了，或许屏蔽掉更多的东西能让你变成塞伯坦上思维最快的人？”  
“你应该先回答我的问题。”警车说。  
“不是。”环锯很爽快地回答，他已经再次把那只手插进警车脑模块的某些节点里，调整一些他所熟悉的，但超出警车知识范围的东西，“研究所里的医生只有我，因为我可以帮他们挖掘信息，任何他们想要的信息，只要存在就能挖掘。”  
警车感到有什么东西触动了一下他的神经，或许是环锯在窥探他更多的记忆部分。  
“你猜得很对，让手术对象保持清醒能让我更有效率地寻找我被要求的内容。”环锯说。  
“议会想要什么？”警车问。  
环锯突然停了下来，开始小声地自问自答：“我应该没有触碰到他的记忆单元，哪里出了问题么。”  
“不。”警车否认了，“我知道议会想要我死。”  
“哦，抱歉，让你误会了。”环锯终于反应过来，“不，当然不，一个像我这样的专家能做的事情可不止搜索记忆这么简单。你知道，议会希望你死——只要我想照办，就可以把你的一切都从你的脑模块里删除，从根源灭绝‘警车’的存在，然后再拿上你的余烬去交差。他们会很喜欢这样的双保险。”  
他不想杀了我。警车想。这有些尴尬，因为环锯看得到他的想法。  
手术中的医生不出所料地轻笑起来。  
“我也没打算让你活，抱歉，虽然很难得有一个人能满足我所有的乐趣，但你活下来的话，议会想要死的就是我了。”  
警车好像抓住了一点什么。或许是在黑暗中呆得太久了，他开始注意到一些他本来没有注意到的东西，像是环锯隐藏在调笑语调之下寡淡的无可奈何，以及一些超过他本来感知界限的东西。他的思维触角开始能延伸到比平时更远的地方。  
警车不确定这是不是环锯的手术带来的变化，毕竟只有环锯能看到他的思维，而他并不知道环锯在想什么。  
环锯似乎打算结束这段友好的手术对话了，他再次将探针刺入了警车靠近后颈的部位：“接下来的过程可能有些刺激，让你醒着对我的手术没好处，麻烦你睡一会儿咯。”  
随着医生的话音落下，即便警车还想再说点什么，都无能为力地陷入了停机状态。  
后来的时间里警车只再醒来过一次。  
那时环锯好像已经结束了他在警车脑模块里的表演，但显然那不是议会想让他对警车做的记忆单元手术。警车还知道他是谁，甚至找到所有他为了避免类似的事情而在自己的记忆库里打下的特殊标记，他的余烬也好好的在他的胸舱中。  
当警车重新获得意识时，环锯似乎并没有把注意力放在他的身上。除了警车已经永远不会忘记的，环锯的声音外，他还听到了另一个正在和环锯交谈的声音。他对那个声音有一点熟悉，但更多的是陌生。不等警车来得及辨别出他们说话的内容，谈话就已经终结。  
另一个人离开之后，环锯回到警车身边贴着他的接收器说了一句什么。  
这时警车才发现他的苏醒并不是意外，是环锯故意让他醒过来的，他也不是没来得及辨别他们说的话，而是没有辨认语言的能力。  
环锯又一次触碰了他的光镜位置，那里被破坏的金属结构只能反馈出一点麻木的伪触觉，但很快警车就意识到环锯这一次用的是舌头，传感器因为检测到了液体的渗入而向处理器发出了警报。  
尖锐的声音没有持续太久就再次被关停，连着警车的整个意识一起。  
他最后的一个想法是如果他能活下来，绝对不要更多这样的体验了——对自己的一切都失去掌控的感觉简直糟糕透顶。

当救护车点到环锯的名字时，他在走神，并没有做出回应。  
周围的人因为这个难得的情况而投来了探求的目光，救护车用力敲了敲桌面，不仅唤回了环锯的注意力，也把其他人的目光重新引回到了自己的身上。  
“此前的意外应该没有对你造成这么大的影响，或者你需要接受一下心理辅导才能找回自己的状态？我可以为你介绍一下我们最好的心理医生。”  
被点到名字的荣格像是并不习惯被人注意，索着肩膀往后靠了一点，低头躲开其他人的视线，开始擦拭他的厚框圆眼镜。熟悉他的几个医生心里都升起了一丝好笑，不知道有多少人被他这幅腼腆的样子骗了过去，以为他真的是个无害的白兔而向他敞开心扉。  
救护车看起来像是诘问的话为环锯刚才的走神解了围。  
他提到的那个意外让环锯在平衡静止舱里整整躺了三个多月相周期，直到最近才回到岗位上。如果环锯是因为这个而走神，那似乎也变得可以理解了一点。  
毕竟不是任何人都能在受到袭击后又被压在坍塌的高塔下，在半个机体被摧毁的痛苦下坚持了数个星周期而不陷入静止状态。  
若非环锯的身份和技能都比较特殊，加上再造半个机体多少还是比替换整个机体来得节约，脑外科医生的机体又相对简单，或许他的余烬也已经和那场意外里的其他人一样被议会回收重铸了。  
环锯没有再解释自己的走神，但他知道自己并不是因为这种事情走神。  
今天的会议议题是对在那场意外里损失的人员补充，又臭又长的名单宣读工作让最讨厌读稿子的救护车来念，完全不走心的念法导致整场会议的枯燥程度比起议会动辄持续几个星循环的讨论都有过而无不及。  
当环锯听到高级调查官的岗位将由一个他曾经的手术对象接任时，除了在心中好笑议会对权力和掌控的渴望外，他也想起了警车，想起了那两枚黄色的光镜镜片在他的齿间破碎时清脆的响声，他的次能液的气味和充沛得过了头的液体量。  
环锯有些遗憾自己没有在整件事结束之前再多享受几次，以后要找到那么优质的家伙可不那么容易了。  
尽管人们没在那场意外的废墟里找到警车的尸体，但他们找到了一些破碎的余烬痕迹和机体残骸。在环锯的证词和救护车的检测报告书面前，所有人，尤其是议会的人相信警车已经死了，但这并不影响本来应该由他调查的事情水落石出。  
他们抓到了一个倒卖零件的黑贩子和一个帮他获取零件的医生，以及另一个一直从贩子手里购买特殊零件，继而希望自己的行为能作为对议会的抗议艺术而震动整个塞伯坦的疯子。这三个人经过草率的审判后就被拆解并回收了余烬，重铸成为最为低级的阶层发配永远劳役。  
一些死去的人，几个罪犯，不足以影响这个纸醉金迷，不断沉沦和崩坏的社会多久。哪怕一时轰动整个塞伯坦的事件，只要有了一个能说得过去的解释之后，就也会一点一点被忙于享受和放纵的人们忘记。  
救护车再一次重复了他刚才对环锯说的话，脑外科医生自然不会有什么异议。会议散去，事情到这里逐渐拉上幕布，至于真正的真相是什么，只需要当事的几个人知道就行了。  
警车死了吗？无论询问多少次，环锯的回答都是确定的。只有死人才不可能被塞伯坦上的任何人，通过任何方式找到踪迹。  
很快就连记得警车的人都会不复存在，就像是这个世界上从来没存在过一个那样的高级调查官一样。  
至于传言有人在街头看到的“警车”，那些只不过是看起来有点相似的傀儡躯壳了。就连无数年后，人们在疯狂的破坏大帝身边，以恐怖之眼所望见的盲眼机体，也只不过是一个无处可归的往日阴魂罢了。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
